TaskForce Oneshots
by Unt0t3n
Summary: these are random Taskforce141 one-shots i was too lazy to write full stories about. Contains minor language and possibly some Ghost/Roach in later stories. full summary inside. /UNT0T3N


Full summary- These are random Task Force 141 one shots that I had ideas for but didn't feel like writing whole stories about. There will be some GhostxRoach fluff in later chapters. I will post a separate chapter summary in at the start of each chapter. Minor language.

**Chapter 1: Pranks**

(SUMMARY: this is one of those "prank" fanfics. Poor Ghost… Warning: minor language, I am not liable for any brain damage, giggling, nosebleeds or eye-twitches that may be caused from reading this chapter)

Roach glanced at Ghost again, quickly diverting his eyes guiltily when the masked soldier looked up from his meal. The mess hall was painfully loud with the sound of talking but the table Ghost, Roach, McTavish, Meat and Chemo sat at was oddly quiet. McTavish was watching Ghost and Roach with amusement, knowing the younger soldier desperately wanted to ask Ghost something but knowing it was most likely a bad idea. Meat whispered something to Chemo and McTavish gave them a "_whatever you two are planning it better not be a prank_" warning glare. If it was a prank, it most likely involved Ghost and EVERYONE in Task Force 141 knew the crazy Britt _hated_ pranks. He quickly scanned Roaches face for any sign of amusement, if he was involved, it DEFANATLY involved Ghost. The young American cocked his head slightly to the left and lifted one eyebrow, he wasn't involved. McTavish silently let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Then confusion flashed over his face as he saw Meat giving a thumb up to… him? He realized what was happening just as it was too late. Ozone was silently creeping up behind Ghost, who was sitting next to McTavish, he suddenly grabbed Ghosts prized balaclava and yanked it off the Britt's face. "BLOODY HELL!" Ghost bolted up and tugged his blue-gray hoodie over his exposed face, his blood red sunglasses were askew and everyone could practically see his anger radiating off in waves. The whole room became deathly silent as he whipped around and let out a violent string of curses at Ozone. He lunged for the mask, a look of pure lust on his face just as Ozone hurled it towards the other side of the table, he was aiming for Meat and Chemo but it flew over Roaches head and out of pure reflex, the Americans hand shot upwards and he hooked the mask on his thumb, his brown eyes wide open. Ghost whipped around and glared at Roach, his face was barely visible in the shadows of his hood but that made him more intimidating. "BUG YOU FUCKING WANKER! I SWEAR I WILL SQUASH YOU LIKE YOU REALLY ARE A BLOODY ROACH!" and that's when Roach ran like all hell was after him, not that that was too far off…

**Roaches POV**

"GHOST!" I heard McTavish yell. Oh god, if Ghost catches me… I'm dead. According to Archer and Toad, the last guy who touched Ghost's mask ended up in the infirmary for three months. I can hear his footsteps pounding the ground only meters behind me. "Fuck!" he's at least twice as fast as me, now he's feet behind me. "SIMON RILEY!" He stops, if that was anyone other than McTavish, they'd already be pinned down by a snarling Ghost, thankfully, it's McTavish. I skid to a stop and hesitantly turn around, expecting Ghost to full out tackle me. He's stopped but I can see the pure hatred in his green eyes. McTavish is behind him, Ghost HAS to listen to him, I sigh in relief. Suddenly the Scott yanked down Ghost's hood and while the Britt was yelling a volley of swears and colorful, VERY colorful, language, he grabbed the mask out of my hands and ran. Ghost pulled his hood over his head once again, "GIVE IT BACK SOAP, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" he shot me a "_I'll deal with YOU later." _Glare and shot off after McTavish. I sigh, this is most likely going to turn into one of those infamous "prank wars", and if McTavish was involved… well- I'll just say it won't end well. Everyone knows he's the best prankster in the base…

**Back in the Mess Hall**

Everyone could hear Ghosts colorful language even from the now completely silent Mess Hall, apparently, McTavish stopped Ghost from mauling the younger soldier but what happened next was a mystery. No-one dared to venture down the hall and solve this mystery in fear of being on the receiving end of everyone's favorite crazy Britt's wrath. "Eh- Bug will be fine, Capt'n won't let Ghost maul him too bad" Meat broke the finally broke the damp and heavy silence with a hopeful comment. "Yeah, but we're going to have bigger problems if this turns into a prank war" Chemo replied, and it was true, it was likely to turn into a painful prank war. Suddenly all became silent again as once again, pounding footsteps could be heard, followed by another string of swears in a heavy British accent. McTavish sprinted in; an even more pissed looking Ghost at his heels, the Britt leapt and tacked the Captain but the Scott swiftly evaded to the left leaving Ghost seeming to hang in mid air for a split second before thrusting his arms in out in front of him to cushion his fall. He humorously crashed into the ground and the sound of shattering glass briefly echoed in the deathly silent cafeteria. With a barely audible groan, he pushed himself off the ground and stood face to face with his commander, his prized blood-colored glasses were now dotted with real blood as they hung around his neck, one of the reflective lenses bearing a spider web of vein-like cracks. "You are _DEAD _to me, Soap." He growled menacingly and snatched back his balaclava before storming out of the room, pushing Roach who had been standing in the doorway; eyes wide open in shock, out of the way before stalking back to the room they share. It's going to be a LONG week…

So how was it? This is my first Task Force 141 fanfiction and it was pretty fun to write. I'll write more if people seem to like this. Reviewers be warned I will throw cookies at you in thanks. Kthxbai! /UNT0T3N


End file.
